Glimpse
by laxitute2127
Summary: *Re-write!* A series of one-shots depicting the sex life of Quinn and Santana. Total smut, maybe the occasional storyline to go with it.
1. Oral

Oral

Santana's POV

Starting off slow, I deliberately take my time to undress you until you're completely naked. Once you're naked, I start to trail kisses from your lips to your jawline to your neck to your ears, which I languidly flick my tongue over a few times and tug slightly with my teeth, just for good measure. Just to hear your breathe quicken. I then make my way with kisses and long licks from your collar bone to your sternum to your nipples, which I lick, nibble, and suck until they're harden peaks. So as not to leave your other breast unattended, I knead and palm it with my hand, causing you to moan and arch your back to press into both my mouth and hand some more.

Once satisfied that you're anxious for more, I slide my hands down your sides and squeeze your hips. I soon start to place kisses across the planes of your stomach. When I get to right below your belly button, I'd stop. This causes you to look at me with your eyes full of questions, but I only chuckle quietly. There's no way I'm rushing this; fucking Quinn Fabray? You've gotta be kidding me if you think this is something that would be rushed. I then start my kisses at the insides of your ankles. As I trail my kisses up one leg and then the next, my left hand snakes it way up to your dusty pink nipples to give them a firm squeeze to stay hard. When I reached the center of your legs, instead of going right in, I breathe in your scent, smelling your arousal.

When I breathe in your scent, it's so intoxicating that I can't hold back any longer. So I flick my tongue out and lick your slit, tasting the first of many drops to come. When I reach your clit, I draw it out of its hood by sucking, licking and lightly nibbling on it. Then, I run my tongue back down your slit and enter your pussy with my tongue, feeling your walls clench around me, while at the same time, my hand comes up to rub your clit. I alternate with the pace and shapes I create while I'm inside you so as to create more friction for you. I can tell that you're enjoying it by the way that you keep grinding against my face. When I feel you start to cant more, I replace my tongue with two fingers and curl upwards to hit your soft, fleshy spot. My tongue goes straight to your clit to continue its assault. Soon, you're walls start to clench around my fingers, sucking them in further, so I speed up the process, giving you sweet release and allowing you to fall over the edge. When you finally do fall, I help guide you through the high by licking soft circles on your clit and slowly rubbing your gspot, causing the tremors to continue until you're back on edge again, coating my lips and fingers with another of your orgasms.

Once you're finally down from your high and your breathing has evened out some, I smirk and lean back to admire my handiwork. I gotta admit, it was fucking sexy hearing you yell my name like that. Figuring that you're still too spent to return the favor, I start to reach my fingers down to my own pussy, because aye de mios, eating you out has made me fucking soaked. You lunge towards, grabbing my wrist with your hand to stop me. When I look at you with a borderline pissed off stare, you execute that famous eyebrow quirk of yours – which has caused me many of panty changes – and tell me that you _will be taking care of that._ Well fuck. Have at it baby.


	2. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Thanks everyone for checking out my story so far! And Volkova's bitch, I'll definitely continue writing this. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future scenarios!**

Truth or Dare

Quinn's POV

You're finally deciding to use one of the coupons in the "sexy times" packet I jokingly gave you after our little Valentine's Day tryst. I had actually begun to wonder if you would use one or if it would just get tossed aside and forgotten about. But I should have known that you'd want to add a little spice to your sex life and let out Snixx; she's insatiable when she's released. Just thinking about which coupon you want to use is making me grow wet with anticipation, but I can't have you knowing that just yet.

You walk over to me with a smirk on your face, handing me the truth or dare one. You tell me that you've always wanted to watch me finger myself into an orgasm and squirt all over while you lay strapped to the bed, unable to touch. I'm actually kind of shocked that you would want that. I figured that it would have something to do with a strap and being dominant. But I can work with this. So, I undress you and then grab the tape to wrap it around your wrists and bedpost. Then, I slowly start to undress myself, figuring I'd give you a little show. But you tell me to hurry up halfway through me sensually taking off my bra because you've been horny all day. I don't say anything, but shed my clothes; you think you've gotten away with ordering me around.

As I sit on the bed, fingering myself, you tell me to add another finger. There's that inner Snixx of yours that I know so well. I do, and as I moan with the stretching of my pussy, I not only can see how wet you've become, but I can smell your arousal too. I feel myself coming closer to the edge, so I start fucking myself harder and rub my clit at the same time. After a minute of this, plus you telling me how _fucking sexy _that looks and to _squirt all over baby, squirt it hard_, I feel the pressure release, causing me to tip over the edge and squirt hard all over you. Who knew that you liked being marked like that?

You think that since I'm done, I'll untie you, but I have other things in mind. You're pussy is glistening with want, so as I slide up to kiss you, I thrust two fingers inside and start to piston in and out, in and out. You start moaning and I can already feel your walks fluttering against my fingers, pulling me in farther. "Someone's a little eager to be fucked, aren't they?" I get my answer when you mewl and bite my shoulder. I know that if I hit your g spot the right way, I'll have you squirting in no time. So, I start to rub circles on your clit and angle my fingers upwards, making you cant your hips and moan breathy gasps until you can't take it anymore. Right when I know you're about to cum, I slide another finger in, causing you to squirt long and hard, pulling at your restraints and screaming while you do so. When you're finally done, you ask what that was for, to which I kiss your lips and then reply that "that's your punishment for thinking you can boss me around. No one bosses around a Fabray and gets away with it."


	3. Tribbin'

Tribbin'

Santana's POV

_**Sunday night, after some hardcore sexting…**_

_Santana's thoughts about Quinn's…sexting etiquette. _

Abso-fucking-lutely perfect. You, Quinn Fabray, must think it's hilarious to start sexting me and then not have the decency to finish it off? You better have fallen asleep or something, because Santana Lopez does NOT get left high and dry! Well, wet, in this case. But there better be some major explain, or groveling, coming from you when I see you next!

And I already know how to make you pay for what you did to me. I'm going to get you alone in your room, which shouldn't be hard because its summer and Judy is on those Jesus booze cruises like it's her job. When I do, I'm going to lean I'm going to come up behind you and whisper, "I want you naked. And then, could you press yourself into me? So that your tits are rubbing against mine? And so I can feel your wet pussy - I love how wet you are, it drives me wild - grinding against me, gently, but desperately, so you're starting to get out of breath? Can you rub yourself against me so your cum is all over my fucking thighs, and mine is all over yours, and your clit is… fuck… it's **right** against mine, sliding against it in tiny, hard little movements that make me gasp… and I'm tilting my hips, and pulling you into me and whispering _fuck… don't stop…_ because feeling your juices mix with mine is making me shake and tense up so fucking badly… and you're going faster and faster, thrusting madly against me, and I'm grabbing your ass and stroking your nipples and I'm starting to murmur _me jodas, oh Dios, me coge_… because I'm gonna cum so, so hard from what you're doing to me, and when you start to moan and I can feel your legs tensing up, I dig my nails into you just a little and say _I want you to cum for me, I want to feel you cum all over me so badly _to make you fuck me just that little bit harder until you're closing your eyes and screaming out _yes yes, oh my God!_ And you're collapsing on top of me and I can feel you pulsing, pressing your pussy into me as hard as you can and then shuddering from how sensitive you are, your clit still twitching against my thigh, and it only takes one more tiny thrust from you… right…. **there**… and I'm suddenly over the edge, quietly, desperately cumming under you, digging my nails into your back and jolting my hips and burying my face into your neck and can only breathe enough to cry out an _…..oh!_ against your skin as it jolts through me, and suddenly everything contracts. I feel myself squirt, hot cum dribbling out of me, all over the both of us, all over your hard, throbbing clit, and we're both breathless, so fucking sensitive, still cumming in tiny, delicious waves every time our pussies touch…"

_**Monday morning, after Santana has barged right into Quinn's house and marched upstairs to her room. With Quinn standing up, looking out the window, Santana quickly sets her plan from last night into motion…**_

Quinn's POV

_The musings that are going on inside of Quinn's pretty little head…_

I feel pretty bad about leaving Santana all hot and bothered the way I did last night. But I was exhausted and needed some sleep. I can't help it that this online summer class is kicking my ass and it's already just started! But I'll pay her back tenfold when I see her next…wait. Was that the door? Nooo. Couldn't be because Judy is off on her booze cruise and Santana isn't supposed to come over until later. Which, with the time she gets up, will probably be after lunch. I'll just go get ready for a run and then freshen up.

_As Quinn starts to turn around to head towards her dresser, strong, yet soft hands encircle around her waist, pulling her towards the person, yet still facing out the window, so that her back is flush against the person's breasts._

"Santana." I start to turn around, but you hold me still, leaning in to whisper into my ear, your breath sending hot burst of air over my ear, giving me the chills. But that's not all that gives me the chills. When you finish speaking, you turn me around, seeing me gulp, making me moan when you trace your fingers down from my collar bone to my hips to a quick flick at my clit. Somehow you managed to slip your hands into my pajama bottoms, though right now, I don't really give a fuck as to how. It's when you lean closer to me, pressing all you against every part of me, and then whisper **"Yeah, if you wanted to hump me until you came? I'd really like that," **that's when I lose it.

**Author's Note: Not really sure how to reply back to individual comments on here, but I'm learning. Anyways, the phrase in Spanish is "fuck me, oh God, fuck me". If you guys have any suggestions for where they should have sex next or just any suggestions/comments at all, I'm all ears. Until our next tryst!**


	4. Fun at Work

Fun at work

Quinn's POV

I know that the past few weeks have been stressing you out at your internship, what with your officemate not picking up her slack of the work and your new boss being a major prick. But you've wanted this internship so badly, and it can help you get the job you want after college, so you've been sucking it up, which I find so grownup on you. And so very much attractive, especially when you're not threatening to go all Lima Heights on someone's ass. Though, that's pretty damn hot too. But I digress. So, to reward you for your behavior, and because you rocking out those business suits is a huge fucking turn on – I mean, you should see how delicious your firm ass looks in those pencil skirts! – I've decided to surprise you today while you're at work; maybe bringing something different to eat, and some different company, while at work might help you release some of that tension.

So I wait until your Friday's lunch break since I know your officemate won't be there because you two alternate on Fridays for who shows up. As I wait for you to come back from a meeting, I set up everything that I had brought to make a little picnic of sorts in the room. When I hear your heels clicking down the hall, I hurry up and sit in your leather chair, making sure that I'm facing towards you when you open it.

And when you do, you smile your little lopsided grin and walk in to give me a kiss and ask why I'm there. I give you the chair and point to the spread of food I had brought. "I figured you needed a little pick me up."

"Thanks Q. This sure as hell beats the lunch I packed for myself," you reply. God, how I love your sultry voice. Even you talking about the you lunch you packed turns me on.

While you turn and stand to get some of the food, I quietly lock the door, and then clear my throat. When you turn around, I untie the trench coat I had been wearing to reveal that I have nothing on underneath. You look at me, eyes full of lust and question. I whisper slowly, "Would you like to have your dessert first, San?"

Your moan of an answer is all I need to drop my coat and make the three quick strides to you, to push you until your ass hits your desk and papers go flying. I've been dying to help you christen the office, and just the thought of it has made me wet already, so I take one of your hands down to my pussy so you can feel the wetness, to which I then bring your fingers back to my lips and suck them clean. This causes you to writhe on the desk, whining for a turn. A turn to taste me or a turn to be taste, I don't care. For today I'm going to fuck you how _I_ want in your office. Santana Lopez, you are _mine_ for the taking.

I guide one of your hands to my breasts, the other back to my pussy. I let you do what you want with both - for now. I then grab your collar, slide my fingers slowly down your neck through the trail of buttons until I reach the middle. I pause and then rip it open, causing not only you to gasp at my continued dominance, but for the buttons on your shirt to go scattering across the room. That's right baby. I know that even with your Snixx side, you hunger to be dominated. I place my fingers over your panties, press and feel your wetness soak through. I get up to straddle you and then I slide your panties to the side, dragging my fingers up your slit to your clit, causing you to gasp and bite my ear.

I grind my pussy on your thigh as I start to pick up the pace on fingering your pussy. I love the gasps you make as I do so, which causes me to grind on and fuck you harder. I get off your lap, bend down and then replace my fingers with my lips and tongue, causing you to grab my hair and pull me in closer, grinding my face in the process. Soon, you're screaming my name, cumming on my lips. The sheer hotness of you cumming causes me to follow soon after, with a little help of rubbing on my clit. I'm pretty sure your co-workers head the shouts of "Q!" coming from your office, but I don't give a fuck right now.

I slowly stand up, trailing kisses on your open skin, until I reach your lips. I press mine to yours, letting you taste your juices on my lips, which you suck on hungrily, causing me to sigh with want. I then whisper in your ear, smirking as I ask "How was your dessert, San?"

You grasp my hips and pull me closer, nipping at my collarbone and then soothing the mark with your tongue, not saying anything. Instead, one of your hands trail down to my pussy and slides inside, with which you wickedly say "It's time for my lunch now, babe".


	5. Wheels

Wheels

Santana's POV

It's around 9 o'clock, and we've just finished dinner and drinks. I can tell by the look on your face that you're not ready to go our separate ways; and neither am I. As we walk out the door, I keep trying to figure out ways to stall the inevitable goodbye, but the glances you keep shooting my way are making it hard to concentrate. Or maybe that's because your hand is on the small of my back, making all of my nerve endings there feel like they're being electrocuted. Whatever is, I can't help but want more of it.

So I grab you by the hand and drag you over to my car. We both get in; I turn the car on, and slide out of the parking lot. Once on the road, I realize that I never picked somewhere to go to; I just drove. And you're sure as hell not making it easy for me, caressing my leg and leaning over the console to blow and lick my ear. God, you know how much that gets me every time, and if my currently wet panties could prove anything, it's that once again the ear trick has worked its charm.

After letting you continue to torture me for another five minutes or so, I can't take it any longer, so I pull off the highway at the next chance I get, somehow leading us to a shopping strip parking lot. Normally, I would actually search for somewhere else to go, but with the way you've got me going, I don't think I could last long enough to find a place.

I know I've made the right decision when I put the car in park and you're immediately attacking me , grabbing me by my hair and kissing me like your life depended on it; like my kisses were the oxygen that you needed to survive. And fuck if that didn't make me feel powerful, which just made me even more soaked.

I slip my hand under your shirt and unhook your bra before moving to palm your breasts. I can feel your nipples harden into stiff peaks under my hands. With one hand, I lift your shirt up over your head and bend my head down to suck one of your stiff peaks into my mouth. I hear you sigh with pleasure as I lavish your breasts; I hope that you realize how beautiful you look, even post childbirth.

While I continue to nip, bite, lick and soothe my way up and down your naked upper body, I can feel you rubbing the inside of my right leg, slowly making your way upwards. Instead of taking it slow like you are, I lightly scratch my way from your knee to the edge of your ridiculously short shorts. Shorts that I'm completely in love with right now because I can just _feel_ the heat radiating from in between your thighs. God, I want nothing more than to just bury my face in between those legs of yours and never come out. But for now, I settle with slipping my fingers past the waistband of both your shorts and your panties, dragging my fingers slowly down your pussy, which is completely soaked. I let out a murmur of approval for your wetness, which causes you to grab me by my hair and kiss me intensely.

I use this opportunity to slip my fingers in through your wetness, causing you to gasp when I curl up and hit your gspot. After continuing this for a few moments, you still my hand but tell me to keep it inside of you. I'm a bit confused until you're dragging me across the console. With me straddling you, I'm now in the perfect position to not only fuck you senseless, but for you to also get me off at the same time. This realization hasn't even fully dawned on me yet when you're already pushing my panties aside and fucking my tight pussy like there's no tomorrow, which, I guess with us, we never really know when we'll see each other next.

As I bounce on your fingers, I continue to thrust in and out of your pussy, feeling your walls clench around me as I do so. I know you're getting ready to be pushed over the edge, so I bring my other hand to your clit and rub circles around it while I bring my mouth to your ear and tell you that I want to hear my name coming from your lips when you orgasm. You whimper and I tell you that if you don't do it, I'll stop right here and now and not let you finish.

I pinch your clit one last time and soon my name is being shouted from your lips in quick, breathy gasps, which causes me to follow soon after. I leave my fingers in you until your orgasm finishes, and then I slowly pull out, sucking my fingers clean.

As I start to move back to the driver's side of the car, because I know you have an early flight to catch back home, you grab my wrist and pull me down so that I'm lying on top of you. You ask me to stay, so I oblige and settle in, slowly massaging your scalp, which soon causes you to fall asleep. I sigh, feeling spent, and soon join you in sleep.


	6. Wet

Wet

Quinn's POV

It's a Tuesday night, our regular study night since I got the internship in New York for the summer and you took a summer class, but for some reason, I feel the need that I actually need to look presentable. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Though I feel like it has something to do with the last time we hooked up in your car. Maybe it because it seemed more…I don't know. Deeper? You would think that with me being an English major, I would actually be able to define what this feeling is better. But I can't, because I know with us, things are never that simple.

After my internal monologue finally wins over with me showering before you arrive, I realize that I don't have that much time before you do. I figure I'll just hop in the shower real quick and will be done before you get over here. Undressed and stepping into the shower, I change my mind and go to text you, telling you that the door is unlocked and just come in when you get here. I could have sworn that when I sent the text, I heard a little _ping!_ go off, but I wrote it off as just my imagination.

Letting the hot water pelt against my body feels amazing. While lathering my body with the soap, my fingers accidentally brush over my clit, causing me to jump due to the sensitivity. As I run my fingers over the nub again, I think that I shouldn't be doing this because you'll be over any minute now and I still have to dry off. But fuck, rubbing my clit feels too damn good to pass up. And it's been almost a month now since we've had sex and in that time, I've been good and haven't touched myself once. So I continue with my ministrations, figuring that you rather deal with a relaxed Quinn instead of a horny, impatient, bitchy one. A win-win situation for all, right? My clit seems to think so!

Net thing I know, my frosted shower door is being slid open, allowing me to see you standing there. Naked. I gasp as you murmur softly, "May I?" My response is to grab your wrist and pull you inside with me. Once the shower door is shut, we both stand there for a pause or two, waiting to see which one of us will make a move.

The next thing I know, you're attacking my lips with yours, searing them with hot passionate kisses. I moan into your mouth to let you know just how much I appreciate the aggressiveness of your actions.

My hands flit across the planes of your abs until I reach your boobs, giving both nipples twists and turns at the same time to give you pleasure. Your hands are giving me pleasure right back. While I was being consumed by your passionate kisses, your hands had snaked their way down to my pussy, feeling the wetness that had gathered there from both my previous ministrations and your presence. A thrust of your fingers inside causes me to moan in delight. I already know that because I was close before, it's not going to take very long for me to cum all over your fingers. So I wrap my legs around your waist, giving you more thrusting power. You realize that I'm close, so instead of letting me cum, you pump in a few more times and then stop.

"You bi-," I start, but soon stop when you're on your knees in front of me, using flat, broad tongue strokes to taste my juices. I lean my head back and let the sensations of your tongue take me under.

Soon, I'm panting heavily, feeling my stomach start to coil. I'm not sure if it's because of the magic your tongue has been working, or because you added your fingers back into the mix. Either way, I'm about ready to fucking explode. "S!" I shout, as I bring your face closer to my pussy, grinding into it so I can get my sweet relief finally. When you nip my clit as you thrust your fingers into my pussy, a stream of expletives come pouring from my mouth as I squirt all over your face, coating you with my juices.

My legs start to buck, so you carefully help me down. By now the shower has lost its hot water, so I turn it off as I pull you close to me so I can kiss you. When I do so, I taste my juices over your face, which causes my clit to start throbbing again. With a realization that I never got you off, I find strength to stand and step out of the shower, offering you my hand once I'm out.

"Q? Relax babe. We don't have to study just yet. Nerd."

God, how cute. You actually think I want to study right now. "Santana Lopez," I seductively say. "The only thing I plan on studying right now is how many times I can make you cum, the intensity of each orgasm, and if the location has anything to do with it. Think you can handle that kind of studying for tonight?" And with that, I turn and sashay out of the bathroom, knowing – and hoping – that you'll follow me.


End file.
